


Sphere of lucidity

by flamingoprinsen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugging, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Unprotected Sex, male!reader, not at all consensual, the mindflayer is the one in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingoprinsen/pseuds/flamingoprinsen
Summary: Your life is bursting at the edges. Your biggest secret had come out, and your crush... Your crush is possessed.





	Sphere of lucidity

The floor was wet against your cheek as you awoke. Your head was pounding and in the distance something unknown was moving. You groaned, trying to remember what had happened but could only remember fog.

Footsteps from somewhere made you try to open your eyes. They were just so heavy. There was only darkness surrounding you. Someone whispered your name, too close for comfort. Your body moved to withdraw but it almost didn’t move at all.

You groaned. You were scared, so much you were trembling. With unsteady arms you lifted yourself off of the concrete.

“Oh, no, no, no,” a male voice spoke. A hand was placed between your shoulder blades and pushed you back down onto the floor. 

“Stay right there, darling,” he straddled your back. You tried to crawl away.

“Ngh, please,” you rasped out. The hand on your back moved, so slow, up, up, past your shoulder and around your throat. You had time to suck in a breath before the hand lifted up, and you along with it. You couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Ah!” you wanted to scream.

“Ssh, ssh, easy Y/N,” you stopped fighting. He knew your name. “There you go,” you felt like he was trying to soothe you like a spooked animal.

You were spooked, alright.

“He wants you, Y/N,” he said, you could feel his hot breath brushing your ear, “let us have you.” His hand snaked itself underneath your shirt.

“P-please,” you tried to pry the strangers hand from your throat. You felt so weak.

“You’re so pretty,” it was barely a whisper, but the tone was so wicked. It was so dark.

The hands touches were so light, but at the same time it was like it was burning you. It moved from your back, then slowly past your side and to the front. It moved from your stomach and up. You twitched as fingertips circled your nipple, “N-no-AH!”  
“We have a surprise for you,” something moved in the shadows in front of you, it made you suddenly freeze. There was a sticky, wet kind of sound. “Look,” the voice said, guiding your face to look forward. Your eyes widened, out of the darkness stepped your mother, your father, your sister Heather.

You were petrified and suddenly you recall very vividly the fucking awful dinner your family had the other night, where Heather had invited Billy Hargrove from work. The two of you had bickered the entire evening, you had said something mean to her, and she had retorted by… By outing you.

“Well, at least I wasn’t the one making out with James Bicker behind school last year,” she’d said. In front of your parents. You knew perfectly well your parents stand on homosexuality. Heather did too.

Your father had raised himself from the table, he had smacked you across the face. You could still feel the sting from his palm. And then he promised that more were to come, and told you to get out of his sight.

Your eyes had just scanned the faces of the people just sitting there watching as this all transpired. No one did a thing. And then you had left.

“They hurt you,” you were pulled from your memory, there was such venom in the voice that spoke, “and now, we’re gonna make them pay.”

It happened so fast you didn’t have time to react. The person sitting on top of you flipped you around, you ended up on your back instead. He straddled your waist and you could finally see the guys face. It was Billy.

You couldn’t talk. You couldn’t move. Only croaking sounds came out of you. Billy’s eyes looked strange. His entire demeanor seemed off.

“We are going to have you,” Billy said, “and they,” he glanced up at your family, something dangerous crossing his face, “they are going to watch,” his eyes landed on you again.

Billy opened up your shirt, he touched your skin like he would do with a lover.

Your voice trembled as you spoke, “s-s-stop.”

Billy’s hand flew up and wrapped around your throat, “Cooperate, Y/N,” he hissed. His eyes were black. 

His other hand continues their assault on your skin, his fingers reached you nipple. You exhaled a shaky breath. Shit! Please don’t get turned on, don’t get turned on, please, please, please. He grinned at you. He knew exactly the effect he had on you.

You turned your head away, but Billy just turned your head back, “Look at us.”

“Billy, please.” 

Then he placed his mouth around your knub, and sucked, “AH!” your body raised itself off the floor. Billy moved on from one nipple to the other, he slobbered all over your chest. He then raised himself a tiny bit, and then he blew his breath on the place he just sucked on.

You forced yourself to swallow a moan. Billy’s mouth traveled upwards, you could feel him suck a hickey on your neck. You was unable to help yourself, a moan passed your lips.

“Yesss,” it was more like a sound than a word.

You had gained more control over your limbs and with all the force you could muster you shoved at Billy. He fell off, and as fast as you could you shot up on your incredibly shaky legs and started running. You ran up to your mother, “mom, please, help!” you screamed at her. But she only stood there, unresponsive. You frowned.

You searched her face for something, anything, any sort of emotion, but there was nothing. She didn’t move. 

“Mom!” you pleaded. Her hand shot up suddenly and grabbed your wrist, “mom-” she squeezed, “Ow! Mom, you’re hurting me!” you yelled, trying desperately to pry her hand off you.

Her face closed in on yours, “Let us have you.” You froze. That’s exactly what Billy had said.

Billy’s presence walked up behind you, he closed in on you, touched your arm with a gentle hand. He whispered your name, “Don’t fight us.”

You looked at Billy with a pleading face, “Please, don-”

You were shocked when he grabbed you and pushed you roughly back on the floor. He was on you in seconds, tearing at your clothes. He pulled the different fabrics off your body and kept at it until only your underwear were left.

The other boy stopped abruptly, moving away enough distance that he could check you out. His eyes roamed your body. You’d never felt so vulnerable.

“Ugh, so prettyyyy,” Billy moaned, letting his hands touch every surface of you. You shivered.  
That’s when you smelled it. There was some kind of scent in the air, it was sweet and somehow your body grew very tired. You were too tired of fighting.

“Good, good, you’re so good,” Billy stroked your hair.

And then he began prying your legs apart, he squeezed himself between them. “Pleeassse,” you slurred. Your tongue felt too big for your mouth. Billy rocked his pelvis into yours, forcing you to release a lengthy moan.

He did it again, and again. Your body spasmed as you climaxed, soiling your underwear. Billy was so careful as he slid them off and threw them away. You opened your eyes just as he was bending down and began licking up the mess you made.

Your orgasm left you sensitive, “Ah...” Your voice was weak, your entire body was weak. It felt like you had been drugged.

Billy licked away at your dick, like a kitten gobbling up his milk. Then he began moving south until he found your asshole. You panicked, you’d never been touched there. You had never even dared to touch it yourself. But even through your panic, your body wouldn’t listen to your own commands.

He licked you and a lightning bolt of white hot pleasure shot through you, “Nggh!” But Billy didn’t stop, instead he bent your legs up towards your chest to gain easier access. You couldn’t breathe, it felt so good. Did that mean you wanted this?

Your head lolled and your eyes landed on your family. You felt sick. What was wrong with them? Why wouldn’t they help you? Your mind returned to the present when you felt Billy’s finger slowly slide inside you. You didn’t even try to hinder the groans rumbling from deep in your chest.

First one finger, then two. Disgust clouded your mind. This is not how you imagined your first time to be. You didn’t want to look at Billy at all, you wished it wasn’t him. You wanted to wish yourself away, but your eyes landed on his face anyway. He looked like he was in heaven.

Billy let your legs down and placed himself between them. You hadn’t even noticed that Billy was also naked. You glanced down, he was hard. He was big. All that passed through your mind was that his dick wouldn’t fit. It’s an impossible fit, it’s too big, it’s too big.

Billy lined himself up with your entrance, and then he began pushing himself in.

“Ahh-hah,” you could control your body enough to lift your arm. You placed it on Billy’s chest, but you weren’t strong enough to budge him even a little. Once he was fully seated inside you, he doesn’t move. He reached out his hand and placed it on your cheek. That’s when you noticed your face was wet. When had you started crying? Your breath quivered.

Billy pulled out almost the entire way, slow, almost gentle. He kept the same pace when he pushed in again. He continued the pace for awhile, then he started to pick up speed, “You feel so good, Y/N, so good.”

You had gotten hard again. Your body spasmed when Billy hit a certain spot within you, he hit it again, and again and your body ached as the second orgasm tore through you.

“Yes, Y/N, give it to us,” Billy closed in on you and caught your lips with his own. He forced his tongue inside, you gave in. The boy above you groan into your mouth, your whole being vibrated and you hated how good it felt.

Billy sped up some more, making your entire body rock against the floor. Oh, GOD, it felt so good. You were unable to help yourself, you held onto Billy’s biceps as hard as you were able.  
“More,” it was barely a whisper, but Billy heard you loud and clear.

“As you wish,” he leered, the smile spreading across his face close to evil.

Billy fucked you hard. He was so deep inside you, you could swear you felt him in your throat. And he kept at it, jackhammering you until you could feel nothing else but pleasure.

“We’re close, my love,” he was still stroking your cheek, moved his hand into your hair. Your face followed his hand, buried yourself in it and inhaled. Your vision began turning black around the edges. A fog was consuming you. Billy’s moaning became a noise in the distance.

You didn’t believe you could cum one more time but as Billy climaxed so did you. You felt his cock jerk over and over, him shooting stream after stream of cum in you.

Time slowed, and everything went dark around you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is dark and I really contemplated posting it at all, but what the hell right


End file.
